


Babel

by ximeria



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sentinel Thursday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair, will you just shut up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babel

**Author's Note:**

> Look! Just above 900 words *g*. I needed a break from the insanity of my SG/TS crossover and Mouse's icon when the challenge was posted spawned a short little one.
> 
> There is no mention of the last straw, nor little yellow fishies, but according to Nicci, it has 'implied last strawisness' *g*

Jim wondered if he could get away with dialing his hearing down to a minimum. Then again -- considering that he was the one driving, that probably wouldn't be a good idea.

Tempting, but definitely not a good idea.

Seriously, he wasn't even sure what Sandburg was babbling about and Blair didn't seem to expect him to reply. Had they been at the loft, Jim would simply have sat back and enjoyed the sound of the other man's voice, but right now he had to be alert with the rush of the late afternoon traffic.

When Jim parked the truck, Blair was still talking, when they entered the elevator, likewise. As they exited the elevator and Jim unlocked the door of #307, there had been no change whatsoever. Jim wondered if there was any way he could shut his partner up without getting himself into trouble.

Food? Dinner was still a good hour away. An apple? He had no idea how to get Blair to eat it without giving away *why* he was offering him one.

Every time Jim thought Blair might be slowing down, the other man started up again. Jim allowed himself for a short moment to tune into what his friend was saying, but it didn't make much sense. The only thing Jim picked up was the fact that it seemed Blair was thinking about asking someone out. Somehow that annoyed Jim more than the constant talking.

After that, Jim tuned out the words again, not wanting to hear what he figured Blair might be saying about some blonde or brunette he wanted to date.

As they both moved around the kitchen, Blair seemed to catch an impossible second wind and talked as if his life depended on it. Jim could have told him the opposite was the case. If he didn't shut up sometime in the near future, Jim would have to 'help' him with it.

At one point, Jim reached around Blair to get a plate he'd left on the kitchen table, and at that exact moment Blair chose to turn to him, leaving less than a couple of inches between them.

Blair opened his mouth to continue saying whatever the heck it was he'd been talking about and Jim just put his finger against Blair's lips, shaking his head. The blue eyes watching him widened a bit, then Blair shook his head. Jim nodded in agreement.

Enough was enough.

Still, it seemed Blair was about to start up again, and Jim slid his finger down under Blair's chin, tilting his head up and covered the dry lips with is own. He wasn't even entirely sure why he did it, but he realized just what he'd done and it was already too late.

Surely no one could expect him to stop right there? For a split second all Jim was aware of was the firm lips, the familiar smell of his partner and the man's speeding heartbeat.

Oops. Jim slowly pulled back. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but this lack of reaction was definitely not it.

At least Blair wasn't talking anymore, right?

Jim opened his mouth to apologize. He'd been out of line and after all these years he should know better. Maybe it had been the comment about the dating that had set him off?

The feel of strong fingers grabbing his shirt and pulling him forward brought Jim back. Reluctantly he looked down into Blair's eyes and to his amazement he didn't see anything but a huge smile and so much heat Jim wondered if he might not survive this.

"What took you so long? I was running out of topics."

Before Jim could answer, Blair hooked his free hand around Jim's neck and pulled him down for another kiss. This time, however, Blair was the instigator and there was no way Jim could keep himself from reacting. Not that he wanted to anyway.

The kiss wasn't slow or gentle, but warm, wet and biting and it took Jim's breath away. When they parted again, Jim just shook his head, hiding his amusement as he turned off the stove and made sure nothing would be burning while he did what he had in mind.

"Jim?" As alive and wonderful as Blair's kiss had been, Jim picked up on the tone in Blair's voice that told him Blair might not be as sure as he'd seemed at first. "Jim, I don't know what you expect, but I did read you right, right...?"

Right, enough was enough.

"Let's set a few things straight, Chief," Jim muttered as he turned and in one swift move bent in his knees and pulled Blair off his feet, putting him over his shoulder.

"I don't want to hear another sound out of that lovely mouth of yours unless it's in the throes of passion," Jim warned as he went to the stairs and walked up them, quite glad he worked out regularly, because Blair wasn't exactly lightweight.

"Throes of passion?" Blair sounded as if he had a hard time not laughing at that.

"Shush, Chief." Jim grinned to himself. "What did I just tell you?"

"Throes of passion, right." Blair's submission was ruined by the two possessive hands that slid down Jim's back to latch onto his ass. Jim shook his head.

Blair sure wasn't quiet after that, but it was the kind of babbling Jim had no trouble falling in love with and he'd sure do what he could to hear it as damned often as possible.

The End

**Author's Note:**

>  _Title note: No, don't stick the little yellow fish in your ear. I think we can all get along in English ^_~_


End file.
